The invention relates to a spade having a blade which is coupled to a preferably hollow handle by means of a bearing pin so as to be pivotable and rockable in various positions. In the known embodiment of such a spade, a joint is formed by the lower end of the handle, two lugs of the spade blade which are bent upwardly perpendicularly to the spade blade and a bearing pin. The handle carries a nut which is movable relative to the lugs of the spade blade. The lugs have a plurality of surfaces which extend parallel to the bearing pin, wherein adjacent surfaces include an obtuse angle with one another. By loosening the nut it is possible to pivot the blade and tighten it in the desired direction relative to the handle, so that the spade is fixed in the adjusted position. This type of construction has the disadvantage that the thread is exposed, and, therefore, is subjected to damage and dirt, which may impair or eliminate the mobility of the nut. In addition, a high bearing pressure exists between the surfaces on the lugs of the blade and the nut, which very soon results in wear of the spade which render it increasingly useless.
It is the purpose of the invention to provide a spade in which these disadvantages are avoided and which can preferably be folded up to a small volume.
In accordance with the invention, this is achieved thereby that the handle has at its end facing the blade a plurality of surfaces extending parallel to the bearing pin, wherein adjacent surfaces include an obtuse angle with one another and wherein the bearing pin is constructed as an eccentric, and wherein, by rotating the eccentric by means of an actuating element which is fixed to the eccentric, the spade blade can be pressed against one of these plane surfaces at the end of the handle. The invention further relates to advantageous further developments.